A Breath of Life
by Little Miss Bunny
Summary: He would be there for him forever and always. And that way, he could breathe again. One-shot. Genfic. Secret Santa Gift Halloween Edition for Ennael.


"' _We'll be friends forever won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet. 'Even longer,' Pooh answered."_ – Winnie the Pooh

* * *

They were an odd pair, a duo that defied the social status quo of high school. But when did Reborn ever care about the norms? It made him all the more bizarre to the student population (and attractively mysterious to the ladies). Still, whenever he was seen walking Tsuna down the hallways or tutoring the shy brunet during lunch, others couldn't help but wonder, and Reborn liked to keep it that way. He had always been sick of people meddling in his business; if he couldn't even stand a bunch of brats trying to get answers from him, then he wasn't capable enough to be doing this.

"Um, Reborn." Tsuna's soft voice brought Reborn's attention down to his math test. The other teen's scrawls made Reborn huff lightly under his breath. It was getting better but wasn't anywhere near what Reborn expected. At least the "5's" looked less like "3's" if that was even possible. Somehow that was just how Tsuna was: making the impossible seem probable. "I'm not sure but…are these right?"

Skimming through the revision problems, Reborn twirled his red pen idly in his hand. There wasn't much difference academically from before and after Reborn got involved with Tsuna's tutoring, but the brunet tried. Maybe he was going a little soft but that was enough for Reborn. It could be worse.

"This is wrong," he said, circling number 21. "And these." He circled numbers 24 and 25. "Do it again."

Tsuna sighed, slumping over his desk. They were in an empty classroom, courtesy to Reborn pulling some strings, and there was still some time left until their next class: science. No one liked Nezu-sensei and Nezu-sensei didn't like Tsuna. Reborn idly wondered how much longer until graduation before his head would combust. He flicked Tsuna's forehead with his pen, making him yelp. "Get to it, Tsuna," he said. "You should be able to spend only 3 minutes on each questions by now."

The brunet groaned into his hands. "My head hurts. I don't even know if I'm even going to pass math anymore. The final is in _two_ weeks. I also have to catch up with lit and—"

Reborn flicked his head again, this time much harder, and almost knocked Tsuna off his chair. "If you're able to think about all your priorities now, you're able to solve these questions."

"You're so mean," Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "And you hit too hard. I think it's gonna bruise again."

"Focus or I'm going to use my fist next."

Stuttering out incoherent words, Tsuna paled and grabbed his pencil again to tackle the incorrect questions. Reborn crossed his legs while he watched Tsuna whisper numbers and orders of operations under his breath. He huffed a small breath. It was annoying but it helped him focus so Reborn just let him be. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Colonnello: _ec2 made it. idiot needs a leash. btw got extra 50 for Viper? im short._

Reborn didn't respond. Instead, he pocketed his phone again and glanced over to make sure Tsuna was working. And of course, the idiot wasn't. "Was that your dad?" Tsuna said, avoiding Reborn's dark eyes.

"It's none of your concern."

"Oh." Tsuna lowered his gaze down to his test. "I—I'm just worried. This is the longest you haven't talked with him so…"

One thing that irked Reborn the most was Tsuna's bleeding heart. However it was something that Reborn couldn't bring himself to change. He furrowed his brows. "Finish your questions."

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry so please don't hit me again."

Reborn propped his chin on his fist, staring down the sweating teen. "I'm timing you."

"What? Reborn, please!"

"I don't see you working on the problems."

Tsuna flailed his arms ridiculously in the air. "Wait, time-out!"

Reborn didn't bat an eye. "What?"

Tsuna looked at anywhere but Reborn as he grappled with his words. "Uh, er, well, the—"

Reborn's lips twitched. "Are you _trying_ to waste my time?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "N—No! I just—Ugh, here." He took out a flyer from his bag and slipped it towards Reborn without meeting his gaze. "Just, you know, the _bunkasai_ is on Friday and I _know_ that you're going to be busy and everything but you know…just, here."

The flyer was a promotion for the Art Club, decorated with white and gold designs, Namimori High's colors. A yellow bird flew over the title, holding a golden ribbon in its beak that flowed seamlessly down the poster underneath the room location. When Reborn first met Tsuna, he was clumsy—actually, clumsy wasn't anywhere _near_ enough to describe the boy. Tsuna had been just a mess. To think that the boy had artistic talent, or any talent at all aside from tripping over air, was almost inconceivable—almost.

But it wasn't bad.

All Reborn had to do was cultivate it, push Tsuna past the breaking point. Because Reborn wouldn't have a meek, mousy boy like Tsuna as his friend, much less as his _lackey_ ; Reborn, who was much more refined and infinitely better than Dame-Tsuna could ever be—or so people thought. It was different now and Reborn would keep Tsuna under his wing despite the abuse the boy had to go through. Sometimes a good hard knock on the head could bring Tsuna back to his senses and _see_.

Biting his lip, Tsuna picked up his pencil again. "You don't have to but…"

 _Just in case_ hung in the air. Reborn twirled his pen once, twice, then reached over to poke Tsuna's forehead almost gently, ignoring the other flinch. "I'll come," he said. "Now finish the problems. We still need to review your homework."

"R—Right."

And so they resumed their routine in silence. The autumn breeze rustled the trees outside, a muffled sound in Reborn's ears; he didn't have to look out for the both of them.

Not now.

* * *

Learning the ropes of a large business was nothing hard. The only difficult part was keeping his father in check. Proud and full of himself, Ambrogio was a formidable businessman, if the size of his technological company was anything to say about that. Sinclair Corps had become a global powerhouse, almost on equal footing if not higher than that fruit company in the States.

"—stocks have increased nicely over the years—"

"—production value is stable—"

"—worker output's a bit shaky but we'll get 'em to keep going—"

"—benefits are still on the fence—"

Reborn never cared about his father's business. In fact, without him, his father wouldn't even have made it this far. Keeping up appearances was Reborn's forte and he would hold his masks in place until the very end.

"Renato, are you paying attention?" Ambrogio said, casting silence in the meeting room.

All eyes turned to the 16-year-old who only had a blank notepad and black pen with a silver chameleon engraved on the side that Tsuna had given him for his 13th birthday. Needless to say, it was a stupid investment for something so trivial but Reborn should've expected it. He closed his notepad, making Ambrogio narrow his eyes. "I was," he said, packing his black satchel. "If there's nothing else about our obviously outstanding stock prices and market value, I have somewhere else I have to be."

"And _where_ are you going?"

Reborn's lips slightly twitched as he stood up. "Somewhere that has more vital use of my time obviously."

Without another word, he left, ignoring Ambrigio's burning stare on his back. Once he stepped out of the tall company building, Reborn paused on the sidewalk and took a moment to breathe in the Tokyo fumes and muddled air. Pedestrians walked past him with hurried steps, giving him a glance or two as they continued moving on. Some schoolgirls blushed and giggled when they saw him but he didn't pay them much mind.

He wanted to return to Namimori where he could breathe a little easier, where Tsuna was, where he had someplace to call home.

* * *

The flight didn't take long, not with his private jet. The ride was even shorter since Namimori wasn't a big town to begin with. Reborn's phone buzzed just as he stepped out of the car, leaving the driver instructions to go home and take a day off. When he checked the text amidst the lively pop music, laughing children, and students yelling out lottery numbers, he schooled his face in lieu of the news from Lal Mirch: _ec1 missing. verde has tracker and skulls searching. 13 hrs since & still counting. _

Looking up at the quaint Namimori High School building with its faded yellow bricks, Reborn started heading towards the black gates decorated with a colorful banner. He texted promptly: _Find him._

He ignored Lal Mirch's response and slipped his phone back in his slacks. Loosening his tie, Reborn stalked towards the building, ignoring Hibari's scorching stare, with the Art Club's room number in mind. It was almost 3 PM last he checked; the festival would be ending soon. Five minutes would be enough though.

"Reborn-senpai, you're so handsome today!"

"Kya, did you get my letter yesterday, senpai?"

"Where were you, Reborn-senpai? I missed you!"

Reborn just gave the girls a smirk, making them swoon even more. "Excuse me, ladies, but I have somewhere I have to be."

The fangirls squealed as he walked past them, leaving them behind to combust. His heels clacked against the floors, clear as day in the gradually decreasing cheer in the air. He ignored students calling his attention for this club and that. They didn't deserve his time nor they ever would. Finally, he found the Art Club's exhibition in the next hallway down. Various artwork hung on the walls outside the classroom. Watercolor, oil pastel, charcoal—a mesh of beautiful mediums.

One caught Reborn's eye: a beautifully-painted ocean, empty with nothing but a small, drowning figure. The light dimmed towards the bottom, the shading of a darker blue almost swallowing the person whole. However, at the person's fingertips, was a small, flickering orange flame.

"This is Tsuna-kun's," a soft voice said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Reborn peered at the girl standing next to him: the school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. She didn't seem to fall for his good looks, not that it disappointed him. It worked in his favor actually. "Where is he?" he said, glancing inside the crowded classroom.

"Ah, he left a few minutes ago," Kyoko said, tilting her head. "I think Haru-chan might know where he went. I can get her for you."

Reborn nodded. "No need."

He turned on his heel and left the confused girl behind, following what he called his "Tsuna Radar". With long strides, he found himself at an emptier hallway, away from the festivities and incessant chatter. A small hush lessened the cacophonous sounds as Reborn's senses led him to the other art room in the school. There were voices speaking behind the door, where he paused to listen, tilting his head.

"—ust screw things up, Dame-Tsuna," a boy said. Nakamura Mito, Class 2-B.

"I don't even know why Reborn hangs out with you." Umari Shoyo, Class 2-B. He snickered. "Hey, you got somethin' on him, right?"

The sound of clattering chairs and toppling desks rattled the air. Reborn slipped his hands in his pockets, fingers loose but body tense. Still, he waited. He couldn't see inside the classroom, couldn't bring himself to. Tsuna had to toughen up at some point. He'd wait despite his internal senses urging him to go in and beat some boys down a peg or two, Tsuna included because he had _too_ much to learn.

"Oi," a third boy said quietly. Amagawa Keiji, Class 3-A. "What do you have on the bastard? Come on, you can tell senpai. I won't tell anyone."

There was a bout of silence, making Reborn shift on his feet. He silenced his vibrating phone immediately. Waiting had never felt so suffocating.

"I—I don't have anything on him," Tsuna finally said. There was a shift in the air that made Reborn's lips curl. "Why would you ever—How could you—He's my _friend_."

Keiji scoffed. "Friend? He's way above your league, Dame-Tsuna. Even you're smart enough to know that. Oi, fess up. You have to have _something_ to keep that asshole with you. What are you hiding from us?"

"I'm not hiding a—anything."

Reborn made note to work on that stutter.

"Reborn… He's with me because we're friends. I would never do that to him and I never did. You're w—wrong in thinking that way, Amagawa-senpai."

"You little—"

Reborn slid the door open with a loud thump, startling the boys. "Amagawa, does your father want to lose his job that much? Do I have to remind you again about your mother in the hospital, hm?"

The students flinched. Shoyo and Mito were the first ones to leave, dashing out the door and not looking Reborn in the eye. Once they disappeared down the hall, Keiji clicked his tongue and shoved past Reborn who gripped his arm tightly, making the boy wince. "Amagawa," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Tsuna smoothed out his pants as he stood up. "Let him go, Reborn."

 _It's not worth it_.

Reborn looked at him blankly for a moment before shoving Keiji out the door. He ignored the other's yelp, deeming it a suitable warning enough for now. He'd rather go further where Tsuna _wasn't_ present, but the brunet knew him as much as he knew him. It was unfortunate yet an odd comfort here.

Tsuna smiled as if he wasn't being harassed by a bunch of bullies a few minutes ago, the stupid boy. "You came."

Reborn leaned against the doorway, crossing his feet so the tip of his dress shoe rested on the floor. "I did."

 _I promised._

Scratching the back of his head, Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I made you come. You must've been really busy. How was, well, you know?"

After glancing at the clock, Reborn jerked his head towards the hall. "Come on. Let's go."

Tsuna blinked. "Go? Go where?"

"Crepe." Reborn raised a brow in an almost teasing fashion. "You don't want it?"

Tsuna's eyes lit up instantly. "Are you paying?"

Reborn smirked. "Is that the first thing you say after that whole spectacle you put up?"

Tsuna flushed a bit. "Ah, w—well, I spent most of my money on supplies and stuff so…I'm kind of short."

"Another addition to your debt."

Tsuna huffed as he headed towards Reborn. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let me just get my stuff, okay? I'll meet you out in five."

Reborn just waved him off. Unmoving, he watched Tsuna leave, the brunet's back causing a small churning in his stomach. Reborn wasn't going anywhere. He took out his and checked the text from Lal Mirch: _found ec1. in hospital. will live._

He still held his breath, only letting a bit go when he saw Tsuna brighten up at the popular crepe stand in Midori.

" _He's my friend."_

Reborn wasn't complaining.

* * *

Graduation came and went with little fanfare. University wasn't any different. Tsuna had protested when Reborn appeared in his art history class on the first day without telling him about the transfer, but couldn't do anything about it. Reborn was immovable. Tsuna stopped complaining after Reborn none-too-subtly threatened him with the toy green hammer he had kept since he was a child.

Four years passed then without incident; well, nothing Reborn would deem important. Broken hearts, drunk parties, needless drama—they paled in comparison to what could've been. Although, Tsuna wasn't really an outgoing person to begin with so the damages were kept to a minimum, if you discounted his meager romance life. Midori University wasn't far from Namimori but the Paris Opera Ballet School was. Reborn could only do so much in that field.

Finally, three years after graduation, Reborn wordlessly turned up at Tsuna's apartment—he had sneered at the idea of Tsuna living alone but it was necessary and worked out fine, surprisingly—and dragged the half-asleep young man to his private jet on a flight to Paris. Ignoring Tsuna's grumblings, Reborn had forced him in a nice tailored suit, pulled him out the jet once it landed, and drove him all the way to the Opèra Bastille. He didn't give Tsuna the time to admire the sleek, contemporary theater or regain his bearings. He simply brought him inside the auditorium, sat him down, and waited for the performance to start.

"Reborn," Tsuna whispered, looking around nervously at the well-dressed audience, "what are we doing here?"

"To watch a recital," Reborn said calmly, leafing through the program pamphlet.

Tsuna looked close to tearing his hair out, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent in the dim lighting. "Okay but _why_?" He boldly tugged Reborn's tie to bring the other man down. Brown met onyx. "Reborn, I swear, I put up with all your crazy stuff but this— _this_ is crazier than anything you've ever done. And _yes_ , that includes the time when you almost _choked_ a guy for spilling wine on you in New Year's. Why are we here? Where _are_ we anyways?"

The lights suddenly died down. A hush fell over the room. The blue curtains pulled back just before sweet music filtered in the auditorium. Reborn shoved the program in Tsuna's face, pushed him back to his seat, and directed his gaze at the stage. "Be quiet and watch," he said lowly.

Like a child, Tsuna pouted and grumbled under his breath, ignoring others' disapproving stares. Reborn smirked when the other man suddenly gasped. "R—Reborn."

Soon Kyoko appeared on stage, beautiful in her white costume, all long legs and elegant limbs. Tsuna didn't speak for the rest of the performance.

* * *

"What if something happens?" Tsuna paced back and forth anxiously, fiddling with his navy blue tie. "What if—What if _I_ screw up? You know, I'm thinking this might be all a mistake. Kyoko-chan must've felt bad for going through with this and—"

Reborn stood up from the red lounge chair and gripped Tsuna's shoulders, keeping him still. "This isn't a mistake," he said. "And you won't."

Tsuna gulped nervously as Reborn fixed his tie. "Won't—Won't what?"

He winced when Reborn flicked his forehead. "Stop stuttering. We've gone through this before." The taller man forced Tsuna to look up. "Do you love her?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Yes! I do!" He licked his lips. "I love her…a lot."

He blinked when Reborn suddenly ruffled his hair. "She won't leave you at the altar nor will she back out. She loves you, Tsuna."

Tsuna's lips twitched into a small smile. "You're acting a little strange today, Reborn. Why, sad to see me go?"

Reborn scoffed. "I'm more than grateful for Kyoko taking you off my back. My vacation is long overdue."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're finally free to go." He smiled then, his eyes softening. "Thank you, Reborn, really. For everything. I don't know how to repay you."

Tipping his fedora, Reborn just guided Tsuna towards the door where fate would be kind to him. "It's almost time, Tsuna."

As he watched the young man finally stand at the altar, holding Kyoko's hands gently in his own, Reborn watched the remnants of the future that could've been crumble into dust before him. A stream of light filtered through the church's stained glass while the priest told them to speak their vows.

When Kyoko ever so gently said, "I do," the smile that lit up on Tsuna's face was all the reassurance that Reborn needed. It was the debt that the man owed him.

And this time, Reborn could breathe again alongside the young man who finally attained the happiness he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N :'^)**

 **This is for Ennael for the Secret Santa Halloween Edition that's been in the works on my Discord server. I actually tried to mix both of the prompts you've written in your letter. I hope you somehow enjoyed it. :'^)**

 **That ending, that twist—did ya see it coming? ;^)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Have a lovely day~**

 **Little Miss Bunny**


End file.
